Of Hiccups and Flowers
by Youkomon
Summary: Of hiccups, flowers, liking people and Gibson’s hands…OttoGibson vigilante.


Of hiccups, flowers, liking people and Gibson's hands…Otto/Gibson vigilante.

Confused by the summary yet? Yeah? Don't blame you…but I will insist that it fits like a charm…

Ah, warnings, warnings, warnings…you guys know the drill. This story contains a shounen-ai pairing and hopefully a reasonable amount of fluff and Otto genkiness! You don't like the idea of male/male interaction? Then what the hell are you doing here…but feel free to flame me by any means. I assure you that'll I'll be the one laughing at the end of it all.

Please don't use the reviewing system to push the Bible down my throat. I appreciate and respect religion…but seriously guys, a reviewing board shouldn't be for the purpose of arguing why something is or isn't wrong because of something a 4000 year old book says. If you must yell at me for not being a Kantian then email me or something. It's not that difficult, 'kay?

…I meant to post this for my sister's birthday back in April…but I forgot…forgive me?

* * *

It was hell. Absolutely 96 percent hell.

_Hiccup._

The other 4 percent of hell was located in Gibson's tail which was looping through the air in an annoyed manner.

_Hiccup._

Something tweaked in his anger and his foot began tapping against the cool floor, it's tiled surface serving to remind him of the stability he liked to keep present.

_Hiccup._

With an animalistic growl the scientist thrust down his recent equations onto the table and whirled round to glare at the intruder.

"Otto!"

The green monkey smiled guiltily.

"_Hiccup_-What Gibson?"

The blue monkey placed his hands on his hips and stared at the bent form of Otto's metallic arms curving around his back and out of sight. It didn't take a genius to work out he was concealing something.

Gibson's eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Otto, you know I hate it when you get hiccups! Why must you insist on disturbing me whenever you have them?"

Otto shrugged, grinning sheepishly.

"'Cos you always get rid of them! You help people get better Gibson!"

"At the cost to my own personal health, yes.." muttered the blue monkey waspishly.

A look of concern instantly crawled it's way onto Otto's brow.

"You mean you're sick?"

Gibson shook his head and sighed as he strode over to the cooled section of his lab. A few seconds later he briskly emerged again with an ice cube in his hand, the hard fingers gripping the slick surface with a practised gentleness that not even Antauri had ever mastered.

The mechanic's eyes followed Gibson's nimble hands with admiration, letting a giggle escape him as they brushed against the back of his neck, releasing the frozen water in a single motion.

Gibson stopped. And stared. At the small bouquet of flowers clutched tightly in Otto's firm hands and twisted round his back so that Gibson had been unable to see them until now.

Otto grinned, rustling the bouquet invitingly as he turned round to beam happily into Gibson's face. His arms stuck out proudly as he offered his present.

"Ta-da!"

Gibson's brow furrowed in a turmoil of confusion and…and….nerves?

"Otto, why in heaven's name have you brought me some flowers?"

Otto blinked innocently.

"Why not? I like you!"

The other monkey cleared his throat as he struggled to explain.

"Ah, as much as I appreciate the gesture…the gift of floral arrangements should be reserved for those you feel attraction for…"

Otto blinked again.

"Huh?"

"You know…you should present flowers for the one you intend to, ahem, 'woo', so to speak…"

"Woo? Don't you mean boo? But why would I wanna scare you Gibson? It's not even Halloween…"

The green monkey's expression was becoming more and more twisted in confusion by the second.

"Grr…you get flowers for the people you LIKE Otto!"

Silence.

"But…I like everyone…"

Gibson's face screwed itself up in the gesture of pained suffering.

"Fine…let's approach this a different way…why did you get me flowers?"

"Well, er, Chiro got some for Jinmay…"

"That's different!"

Otto gave him a strange look that seemed to cut through Gibson's scorn in a profound way that only he could manage.

"Is it?"

Gibson's mouth went dry.

Otto dropped the flowers and moved closer.

"I meant what I said Gibson…I like everybody…but I like **_you_** the best…"

The blue monkey shuddered a little, almost buckling at the implication of Otto's words before Otto picked up the flowers and shoved them into Gibson's hands. Another moment passed as the two shared an intense stare before Otto whirled round and made for the door.

"You have nice hands", he remarked carelessly before his voice phased out.

Gibson blinked for a moment before staring down at the flowers, his grip unstintingly tightening. A small smile pulled at the contours of his mouth tentatively.

"Thank you Otto…"

And then the unthinkable happened.

_Hiccup._


End file.
